


Halone's Thanks

by Sphinxriddle



Series: Alexois De Dzemael and the No Good Very Bad Times [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Backstory, Childhood Trauma, Gen, His dad has a name but fucking hell hes not gonna use it, I think?, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Original Character(s), Today on "this family is fucked up" Danica and co edition, and she hid under dead griffon, danica like objectively, for like three days, had the better childhood, idk how to timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22807795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sphinxriddle/pseuds/Sphinxriddle
Summary: Young Alexois De Dzemael watches as his Father deals with the desertion of his brother in the only way he views as correct.
Series: Alexois De Dzemael and the No Good Very Bad Times [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639648
Kudos: 3





	Halone's Thanks

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the Trauma train more at 11. 
> 
> For real though, Expect a bunch of Danica and Alexois mirror stuff in the future i've just been like, apparently super pumped to write that stuff

Father walked with a stern, strong gate. Back straight, eyes forward, Shoulders relaxed, but only in the most superficial of ways. Alexois attempt to follow, but his young form found the movement almost painful in long bursts. His legs were not yet long enough, his back not yet firm. He was seven, yet already he was trying to be the noble lord he was born to be. No time for childish games or dreams in his life. To be childish was to be obsolete.

So he pressed on at Fathers heels. Today was momentous. Today was to be celebrated. He remembered hearing Father speak with Lord Uncle and Grandfather Count about a great work that he had completed. A great missing link he had found. And now they were to see the fruits of Fathers efforts. 

He did not like the Brume. It was cold, and dirty and people looked at him for far too long. The Knights of High House Dzemael crowded around the young lord, trying to block off the peasants' view of his anxious eyes. Golden. Green. 

Father turned a corner, and then another, winding a serpent like path through the worn cobbles of the lower parts of the Holy See. To its hidden depths, where the laws of the surface held little to no purchase. 

He had been here before, with Father. To deal with Miss Cahernaut, and the Greystone. Alexois hoped they were not here to deal in that manner again. The smell of offal still made his stomach turn, and he couldn’t help but find it a personal failure that he hadn’t yet been able to address Miss Cahernaut in his mind as “The Dead Whore” as his father sometimes did. 

Perhaps, it was some obsolete part of him he had yet to stomp out. The part that wanted to be friends with the Greystone, who was lonely and alone just as he was. These however, were thoughts he did not have, thoughts he would not deign to give a moment of consideration. He could not afford to be obsolete. 

Yet he was so consumed by not having those thoughts that when Cousin Ser Knight and Father Stopped, he nearly walked into them. Apparently, they had found their mark. Strange, scarred looking gentlemen he remembered from another night like this. Two of them were pirates, Father had said, another one a disgraced knight looking for any work. The perfect people to do their dirty work, utterly expedable. 

“So did you find them?” Father started, without so much as a greeting. They were not welcome, none of them were. Even his words were more a statement than a question. Alexois didn’t like the images that played in his mind of what might happen if they didn’t respond in the affirmative. Cousin Knight on the other hand, smiled, his hand already reaching for his axe. 

“Ey, My Lord” the Disgraced Knight, apparently having been elected the leader of their makeshift merry band sometime in their venture. He wondered if it was because his hands were the most red. That’s why Father was the head of this one. “Found him, his whore and their little Bastard” 

An almost imperceivable twitch at Father’s lips showed his satisfaction at the response. “Excellent, I take it you lost them again?” Father asked, and confused Alexois. If their purpose was to find them, why should they lose them again? Wouldn’t that defeat the entire point of their mission. Find Him. The Uncle he was not allowed to even mentally address as such. Who was the source of all he and his family's woes. And bring Him to Justice?

“Ey we did lose him, Ser. But just him I’m afraid.” The knight spoke again, his stance well practiced but his words wavering. An incomplete failure? One of the pirates reached into their pack, and pulled out a glimmering blue crystal. A soul stone of a Dragoon. 

Alexois could not read father’s face, which meant he was angry. Angry was never good. 

“Tell me, what stopped you from finishing your job?” He asked, his words causing the former knight to flinch. 

“We figured ser, the Empire would finish it for us. Less trails back here.” One of the pirates was who spoke next. A thin looking woman with a gaunt face, her ship had been sunk by the imperials, or at least thats what Father had told him. 

“They rolled into the capital the day we grabbed the Bastard, figured it wouldn’t be much longer till they put their village to the torch.” Fathers lips twitched again, a satisfactory reason so it seemed. 

“Ceruluem does seem to scourch all in its path My Lord” the former knight, regaining his composure added. Father raised his hand to silence the man and allowed a toothy smile to grace his face. He was still angry. In fact, Father was Furious. Alexois forced himself not to instinctively take a step back, else that fury be turned from those too blind to see it to one that knew it well enough. 

“Tis’ very true, and your initiative the removal of loose ends is to be commended.” Father clapped his hands together slowly. The former knight took a step back, as did one of the pirates “And now, thanks to your noble, well thought out deeds, House Dzemael will finally have the answer of what happened to her dear, missing, son. Killed so horrifically by the Dravanians. A Noble Dragoons Death. Halone thanks you for your service in answering this question thats been haunting us for so long.” 

Father turned back towards whence they came, and gave Alexois the same fanged smile he gave the others. “Now, my Boy.” He asked, resting a hand upon his shoulder, heavy like cinder. “What do you think we should do now?” 

It was a question, but one with only one correct answer. Alexois swallowed hard, remembering the sound Cousin Ser Knights Axe made digging deep into Miss Cahernauts neck. How father called in cleaning up. Removing ends that may look poor upon a finished product.

“We should make neat the tower, father.” Alexois answered. His fathers second hand upon his other shoulder told him he was correct. 

“Grinnaux,” Father looked from Alexois to Cousin Ser Knight. “I leave this in your hands then. Come my boy, let us tell your Grandfather we finally may let Orlaux rest in peace.” 

“Of Course Father.” 


End file.
